


The Kisses that Counted

by xanavici



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanavici/pseuds/xanavici
Summary: Five unexpected kisses and one expected oneNeed I say more?





	The Kisses that Counted

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic that was supposed to be short that quickly grew out of control :))))

1.

 

It starts with a confession.

Actually it starts with a new mission alert from Jesse’s comm interrupting the worn out debate of which is better, Seven Samurai or the Magnificent Seven, that Hanzo and Jesse have had too many times to count.  Hanzo stops the movie that was playing in the background that they had long forgotten about while Jesse snags his comm off the floor, reads the message, frowns at the message, and says “I think we’re gonna have to finish the movie some other time, Han.”

“Is it serious?” Hanzo asks.  

“It looks like it.”

They quickly clean up the popcorn and drinks without another word before making their way to the conference room.  Even though Hanzo didn’t get the message to report he still joins the briefing because curiosity and concern for his friend, his best friend, gets the better of him.  Luckily, in the spirit of not wanting to keep any secrets in this new Overwatch, Winston doesn’t mind.

Jesse’s frown only grows steadily worse as almost everyone on base files into the room as well and the briefing gets started.  Deadlock is apparently back and jumping back into the pool of crime head first.  Their first order of business?  To steal a military grade warhead being moved by train.  Athena picked up the chatter on the web less than an hour ago and once confirmed, Winston decided it was an all hands on deck situation.  Or, as many hands as possible.  Some people are still on other missions and Hanzo can’t joining them either due to still being on medical stand down from 3 broken ribs from his last mission.  

Thirty minutes later the team is dismissed to go get ready.  With nothing better to do, Hanzo follows Jesse back to his room and takes a seat at his desk while the man starts packing up his mission bags.  

Something is wrong.  Hanzo sees it in the tension of Jesse’s shoulders and how he’s unusually silent as he paces around.  What Hanzo wants to do is walk up and wrap his arms around him, to pull down his head and cradle it in the side of his neck until things are better.  But that’s not something you do to your friend.  Your friend who is the closest friend you have ever had, who you would desperately like to become something more than friends with, but nevertheless still just your friend.  So instead Hanzo just asks a question.

“Will you be ready?”  

He already knows Jesse isn’t okay, neither of them have really been okay for a long while.  And neither of them will be okay any time soon.

Jesse stops counting bullets and sighs.  “Yea, I just- I thought they were gone.  Done for good.  Gabe an’ I rooted out the last of ‘em a couple years after I joined an’ I thought that was gonna be the last of that an’ that I could finally move on.  But it wasn’t the end an’ somehow they’re back and… It just don’t feel right goin’ back there.  Feels like I’m takin’ two steps backwards.”

Hanzo’s restrain falters slightly and he finds himself walking over and placing a comforting hand on Jesse’s shoulder.  “Everyone makes mistakes and can fail, you and I know that better than most.  But the fact that you can acknowledge your shortcomings and are not hesitating in fixing it defines who you are, which is a good man McCree.”  Jesse turns to face him with wide eyes and a soft look on his face.  “I would argue that this is not two steps backwards, but two steps towards becoming even better.”

Jesse dips his head almost bashfully for a second and comes back up with a small smile.  “How are ya so good with words?  Just know the exact thing to say.”

“It is a gift, which unfortunately means you will never master it,” Hanzo teases.  That gets a laugh out of Jesse, something that makes Hanzo’s heart skip a beat everytime without fail, this time being no exception.

“But seriously Han, thank you.  It means a lot to me and I-”

Another chime interrupts whatever Jesse was about to say next.  Five minutes until take off. 

“Shit,” he says under his breath.  “Guess I gotta get goin’.”

“I will walk with you.  I need some movie recommendations while I am still on medical leave.”

Jesse gives him a list of westerns to watch, and surprisingly a high school rom com that’s his guilty pleasure.  Hanzo only ribs him a little bit for that because he can see there’s still something on his mind.  When they finally get to the hanger Jesse stops in his tracks and turns to look at Hanzo.  

“Hanzo, Deadlock is…,” he starts, and stops, then starts again.  “They’re wild and unpredictable an’ I can guarantee that none of our plans are gonna completely work which is why I need ya to know somethin’ in case somethin’ goes really bad out there.”

“Yes?”  

Jesse shifts his weight, bites his lip, and takes a deep breath to gather his courage to say what he wants to say.  But it doesn’t work.  His shoulders sink and he hides his face behind the brim of his hat. 

Well if he can’t say it, show it.

The resulting kiss is so quick, and so light, that Hanzo almost misses it.  If not for the fact that it feels like it left a scalding burn on his cheek he would think he imagined it.  Jesse stays close, which his voice down low and his eyes hiding behind his hat again.

“I like ya, Hanzo.  I like ya alot.  I don’t say this to make you say it back; I don’t even expect you to feel the same.  I just needed ya to know in case somethin’ happens out there.  He takes a step back and clears his throat.  “So, uhh, yea.  Lemme know if ya like those movies and, uhh… And I’ll see ya in a couple weeks, hopefully,”

Jesse turns around and boards the Orca while Hanzo just stands there, frozen, like an idiot.  The last two brain cells that maintained function are screaming at him to move and to say something before Jesse leaves.  But he stands there, shocked, because he thought there was no way that his feelings would ever be returned.  A hand comes up to ghost over the spot of the kiss and he can swear he still feels the heat from Jesse’s breath.

And there he stands, mouth slightly agape, eyes locked on the Orca, until it lifts into the air and disappears over the horizon.

 

* * *

 

 

2.

 

Two weeks later Hanzo is finishing up the last movie Jesse recommended him in his room when his comm goes off.  The Route 66 team is back. 

Jesse is back.  

Hanzo cycles through relief, excitement, and panic.  Since the moment the Orca took off most of his days had consisted of alternating between joy that Jesse actually likes him back, disbelief that it actually happened, doubt that Jesse was going to change his mind when he got back, and fear because radio contact had been severely limited and he has no idea what’s going on.  

There’s been no additional alerts for medical which Hanzo takes a good sign and uses as an opportunity to calm down because Jesse’s back and hopefully his feelings haven’t changed and hopefully Hanzo won’t completely freeze this time and-

Calm.  Down.

Hanzo takes a deep breath, draws up every ounce of poise and rationality he cultivated in his youth, and stands up in one smooth motion.  He reties his hair, straightens out his clothes, and grabs the bottle of whiskey he bought in town the week before for this very conversation.

The team is still unloading supplies when Hanzo finally arrives in the hanger.  They’re movements look tired and wearing more than a couple bandages, but they all wear smiles on their faces.  Hanzo doesn’t see Jesse right away but then the man walks down the ramp of the Orca with two bags in his hands.  Hanzo doesn’t give himself a chance to wimp out and marches right up to him.  There’s a large bandage on his forehead and a new gash in his chest piece, but otherwise looks unharmed.

Jesse, for his part, almost looks surprised to see Hanzo there, like he expected to scare him away with his confession.  But he quickly recovers with an head nod in place of a hat tip and a “Howdy”.

“I see the mission was successful,” Hanzo says, trying to smooth over the slight awkwardness.

“Very, found the warhead an’ got it back in it’s rightful place ‘fore anyone realised it was missin’, took down more than a few of their hideouts afterwards, an’ to top it off, didn’t even get shot.”

Hanzo chuckles then holds up the bottle of whiskey.  “It sounds like a celebration is in order.  Your room?”

“Ooh, I like the look of that.”

Hanzo tells Jesse what he thought about the movies both the good and bad, not pulling any of his punches.  Jesse in return tells him about the mission, from first sighting to the final shootout deep in Deadlock territory.

Back in Jesse’s room, he sheds his gear and throws his bag in the corner to take care of later then collapses on his bed, patting the sport next to him in invitation.  Hanzo climbs on with a little more grace and they sit side by side, backs against the wall.  Two drinks are poured into two glasses Jesse had in his room and are clinked together.

“Oooh, goddamn that’s good.”  Jesse says after the first sip.  “And here I thought ya didn’t like whiskey.”

“I like any good alcohol,” Hanzo says pompously.  “What you usually drink can barely be considered liquor.  I figured I should show you what real whiskey tastes like.”

They eye each other down with narrow glares, before breaking down in laughter.  It’s good to be back with his best friend.

“So, what’ve ya been up to?  Besides indulging in the finest movies ever produced.”

“Oh just the usual.  Training again, finally, and watching Genji trip over himself around Lúcio, like he always does.”

They laugh again but suddenly Jesse clams up, like he just remembered what he did right before he left, and what Hanzo didn’t do.  He takes a long sip of his drink and pointedly looks at his own lap.

Hanzo notices immediately.  Guess that talk is happening now.

“McCree?”

“Mmm?”  he hums without looking up.

“Jesse, please look at me.”

He hesitant looks up with a carefully neutral look.  Hanzo takes a deep breath and moves before he can overthink it.  

A quick, soft, barely there kiss on the lips.  A hand tracing over the jaw line.  Almost the same as the first kiss.

“I feel the same way,” Hanzo says, barely above a whisper.  “You surprised me that day and left before I could compose myself, but I do very much feel the same.”

At some point Jesse had closed his eyes, and now he blinks slowly as he opens them again.  The look on his face is… is bliss, or at least something very close to it.

“An’ here I thought this day couldn’t get any better.”  He sounds out of breath, and drunk on more than just liquor.  Without another word he dives right back in, grabbing at Hanzo’s hip and capturing his lips with his own.

They kiss slowly and gently, trying out the taste of each other and exploring the shape and softness of their mouths.  Jesse’s hand travels up and down Hanzo’s side and pulls him closer until they’re flush against each other.  Hanzo traces the tendons in Jesse’s neck, down to the collarbone and back up to the scruff at his jaw.

The kiss stays soft and slow, a first try and just a hint of what could be.  The fire between them burns steady and warm and they refuse to let the other get very far away.  It’s everything Hanzo could have hoped for, the thing he secretly dreamed of ever since he was young enough to know what he wanted.  

It’s perfect.

Until Jesse tries to move his hand to the small of his back and get them to lay down when he suddenly recoils and hisses in pain.

“Jesse?”

“I’m fine, just a cramp,” he says, cradling his side.

“Is that really all?”  Hanzo says with a tone that implies ‘I thought you said you were not hurt’.

“Well, I wasn’t lying when I said I didn’t get shot.  But lightly stabbed is another thing.”

“Jesse McCree why are you not down in medical right now!”

“Because it happened a couple days ago!  An’  Ana already checked me out an’ said I was gonna be fine.  I promise.”

Hanzo glares at him suspiciously looking for any of his tells, but slowly settles back down on Jesse’s uninjured side.  “Fine, but we are not trying that again.”

“Aww honey-“

“No, no strenuous activity until you are healed.”

“Fine,” he sighs.  “But can I ask ya to stay a little longer?  I really don’t want this to end right now.”

Hanzo responds with another kiss, and another, and another.  “Of course.  Besides, I believe it is only fair for you to watch one of my favorite Japanese horror films since you subjected me to your ‘rom-com’.”

Jesse’s smiles lights up the whole room and he pulls Hanzo in closer to nuzzle at his temple.  “I’d say you got yourself a deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

3.

 

Despite popular belief, Genji was not the only Shimada to sneak out of the castle at night to have some fun and maybe get into a little trouble.  The only difference between him and his older brother was that Hanzo had to stop going out as he got burdened with more and more responsibilities while Genji continued to go out.  But before that the Shimada brothers tore up bars, clubs, and underground raves alike.  Nowadays, Hanzo’s appreciation for a good party has not changed.

Hanzo smiles as he looks out at his friends.  Lúcio is DJing from the temporary stage they set up with Genji hovering over his shoulder, Satya is having a lively conversation with Angela about the medical uses of hard light, Hana is standing on top of the pool table taking very liberal sips from the sake gourd she stole from him earlier, and Morrison looks like he’s about 10 seconds away from trying to yell at Hana or leaving to go find somewhere more quiet where he can brood.  

Hanzo scans the room until he settles on the person he came here with.  Jesse sits on the couch deep in conversation with Fareeha, Lena, and Brigetta.  From the way Jesse is gesturing with his hands and they way he throws his head back with laughter in sync with Fareeha it looks like they’re recounting a childhood adventure, or misadventure by the look on Fareeha’s face.

Hanzo thanks Torbjorn, tonight's bartender, and walks over to join Jesse with fresh drinks.  

“Thanks sweetheart,” Jesse says with a quick kiss when Hanzo hands him his new drink.  Jesse goes back to telling his story while Hanzo sinks down next to him on the couch.  Jesse automatically wraps his arm that isn't holding his drink around Hanzo's shoulders and starts tracing random patterns into his tattooed shoulder with his thumb.  Hanzo happily sips at his own drink while settling in closer.

This is what he loves most about these parties.  Being surrounded by his friends and family, happy and content.  Something he thought would never happen.

“So then Reeha here tries to get us to leave before we get to see the fruits of our labors.”

“I didn't want to get caught!  We were already on thin ice from when mom caught you giving me shooting lessons earlier that week and almost knocking out one of my teeth.”

“But what's the point of pulling a prank if ya ain't gonna see it through?  Anyways we hid around the corner and watched Jack take a sip of his new and improved coffee.  And I swear to god the man started bawling.  Rocket queen here must have dumped the whole can of pepper flakes in his drink with the waterworks coming out of his eyes!”

Jesse’s laugh rumbles through Hanzo’s core and jostles him enough to almost spill his drink but he can’t find the energy to care, not when his partner is so happy and the night is going so well.

Lena suddenly jumps in with a story from her RAF days allowing Jesse to relax into the couch and take a sip of his drink. He sighs in satisfaction and turns to say a quiet thank you.

“You are most welcome, my love.”  Jesse smiles and leans down to kiss him again.  The kissing isn’t anything new, but that little four letter word is relatively.  It came out the first time under not the best circumstances, in a hospital bed with far to many tubes and wires coming off of both of them, but neither of them regretted it, and now they never hesitate to say so.  

Jesse pulls back and just looks and Hanzo, not moving, not talking, just looking.  Habit has Hanzo trying to shy away from the close gaze but he shoves it down.  He is safe, he is with friends, there is nothing to worry about.

“Yer beautiful,” Jesse says with half lidded eyes.  A warm metal hand comes up to trace the line of his nose, his sharp cheekbones, his defined jawline, all with a steady, light touch.  “Absolutely stunnin’…”

“Ain’t too shabby yerself,” Hanzo imitates back.  That gets a good laugh out of Jesse with him curling into Hanzo’s chest in a fit of giggles.

“I’m bein’ serious,” Jesse says once he gets back under control with his face very close to Hanzo’s.  He then leans forward a little more and closes the gap between them to nose under Hanzo’s jaw.  “An’ I’d very much like to take ya somewhere a little more private an’ show ya how serious I am.”

Hanzo hums in contemplation while he enjoys Jesse planting kisses along the top of his neck, behind his ear, and across his cheek.  He’s not opposed to the idea, but it’s going to take a little extra time to really get him into the mood.  Something he’s sure Jesse won’t mind doing.

“Lead the way, cowboy.”

Jesse jumps up, pulling Hanzo up with him with an arm around his waist to keep him close.  They decisively ignore the wolf whistles behind them and quickly make their way to Jesse’s room.

Behind closed doors, Jesse wastes no time pressing up close to Hanzo and kissing him deeply, trapping him with hands on his hips that work their way under the bottom of his t-shirt to touch the sensitive skin, and chasing him when he pulls away from the kiss to tease.

“Someone is eager,” Hanzo jokes.

“Jus’ wanna make good on my promise, baby,” Jesse says with a frankly adorable pout.

“Well then, get this off-” Hanzo says as he walks his fingers up the buttons of Jesse’s flannel.  “-and join me on the bed.”  With precision grace he slips out of Jesse’s grip and peels his own shirt off before falling onto the bed.

Jesse immediately starts unbuttoning his shirt, only fumbling with a couple buttons, and throws it in some corner.  He climbs on the bed and kisses Hanzo as he hovers over him.  Hanzo, still in a playful mood, wraps his legs around Jesse’s waist and flips them with a twist of his hips.

“Mmmmm, love it when ya throw me around like that.”

“How uncouth,” Hanzo tries to throw back, but he can’t quite keep the laugh in or the smile off his face.  So instead he starts a trail of kisses down the tanned skin in front of him, from neck, to chest, to hairy stomach.  Jesse doesn’t get another retort in, he’s far to busy with arching his back and moaning softly.  Hanzo watches all of this from his perfect perch right above his navel and is struck with a delightfully devious thought.

Hanzo continues kissing every inch of Jesse’s skin as he shifts to be able to hold his legs down and waits for the perfect moment.  It comes right after a lingering and nippy kiss to the vee of Jesse’s hip when he throws his head back and arches his spine artfully.  Hanzo licks his lips, takes a deep breath, and blows a big, wet, raspberry on his stomach.

Jesse’s moans quickly switch to a startled laugh as his eyes fly open and he tries to curl away from the deadly assault.  But Hanzo doesn’t let him get away that easily.  He used his weight to pin his legs down and snaches his wrists to also pin on the bed as he takes another deep breath and blows another raspberry.

“Hanzo!” Jesse manages to shout between laughs.  “Mercy!  P-please!”

Hanzo blows a few more raspberries before his own out of control laughter forces him to stop and instead just laugh into the soft skin of Jesse’s stomach.  They lay there in a giggling heap until Hanzo finally gets himself under control and crawls up to be face to face with Jesse who still has tears in his eyes.

“Your laugh is absolutely beautiful I hope you know,” Hanzo states as a matter of fact.  “And you are even more stunning.”

A blush spreads over Jesse’s cheeks and he turns his head away.  “Aww shucks honey.  I thought I was supposed to be lovin’ on ya.”

“You still can, but I did not want you to forget that you are absolutely ravishing as well.”  Hanzo gently turns his head back to face him and places a sweet kiss on his lips, taking it slow and lazily licking into his lax mouth.  Eventually he pulls away, much to Jesse’s disappointment again, and says, “Now, I believe you said there was a promise you wanted to fulfill?”

Jesse smiles and flips them over again, eager to finish what he had started.

 

* * *

 

 

4.

 

Hanzo begins the most frustrating month of his life with a simple three person recon mission.  Well, it sounds simple until Winston informs them that he, Mei, and Zenyatta are going to Ecopoint Antartica.  Mei is more than hesitant, but still glad to go back and got some of the data that she had to leave behind last time.  Zenyatta welcomes the opportunity to travel somewhere new.  Hanzo… Hanzo curses and nearly quits on the spot because he hates the cold and it’s cutting far too close to the very special date he’s been planning with Jesse.  Still, common sense, pride, and duty refuse to let him walk away.  So he packs the warmest gear he has, kisses Jesse goodbye, and leaves for Antarctica.

The three of them get there just fine.  Clear skies, a relatively warm temperature of 8 degrees Fahrenheit, and a flock of penguins greet them as they touch down, though the penguins scatter pretty quickly.  They quickly get into the actual base, make sure that no one else has been there, and start the data downloads. 

Mei then walks them through the facility, sorting out which supplies could be useful to take back while at the same time telling them all about the adventures and shenanigans she and the other scientists got into there.  When she trails off in the middle of a sentence and tears start forming in her eyes Zenyatta is right there to comfort her and help her.

They spend one night there, organizing and loading everything that looks important into the Orca.  The next morning they wake up to deathly cold winds and the news that a surprise blizzard was almost right of top of them.

For four days they stay huddled in the base, getting by with power they rerouted from the Orca and Mei’s special hot chocolate recipe that definitely seemed to warm the two humans in their team better than usual.  Four days in which the chill never quite leaves Hanzo’s bones and his date with Jesse comes and goes.  He had been waiting for it for months.  The restaurant they got reservations at was so popular they had to book it months in advance, and they also had tickets to a flamenco show afterwards.  He’s pissed to say the least but honestly, he would have given all that up two days ago for just one more blanket.

When the blizzard finally passes and they finally get back to the warm climate of Gibraltar, Hanzo looks forwards to making up for lost time with Jesse, but quickly learns that he had been sent out on an emergency mission to Numbani yesturday after Doomfist’s gauntlet had been stolen.  And to top it off, he wouldn’t be back for at least two weeks.

So Hanzo waits.  He unpacks from his trip, cleans their shared room, and video chats with Jesse when he has time.  At the end of two weeks he picks up a very nice bottle of wine from the local market, clears the seagulls out from their favorite spot on the roof of the communications building, and heads over to the hangers.  Only to learn that the team has been diverted to Egypt for yet another emergency mission for another 3 days.

That’s fine.  It’s fine.  He can work with this.  No reason to lose his temper.

Unless he’s called back out to the hanger two days later to get on his own plane to Mexico for a week.  

At that point Hanzo doesn’t even try to hide his anger.  If he hits the Los Muertes gangsters a little hard than usual, and his arrows sink into their targets a little farther than normal, no one says anything.  They just make sure to stay clear of his shots and not stand in his way when they finally get back at 3 in the morning.  He barely says two words to Winston before storming off to his room, dumping his gear in a corner, and finally climbing into bed with a half awake Jesse.  Both of them are back out like a light within a couple heartbeats.

Hanzo blearily joins the waking world semi-rested, happy, and warm.

That is until his personal heat pump of a boyfriend accidentally jostles him while attempted to slide out from behind him.  He puts a stop to that by grabbing Jesse’s hands and pulling his arms back around him until their plastered together again.  With a satisfied smile he turns over a little bit more, pulling Jesse on top of him and starts to go back to sleep because what whatever time it is, it’s too early.

“Darlin’, I gotta get up.”

“No.”

“But I gotta get ready fer my mission.”

“Is that supposed to convince me?  Because it is doing the opposite.”

Hanzo knows he’s being unreasonable, but after so many years of being denied the things he’s wanted he reasons he gets to be just a little bit selfish every once in a while.  Especially since this is the first night they’ve slept in the same bed in almost a month.

“Baby, I promise as soon as I get home I’m gonna demand a day off from Winston -because lord knows we need one- an’ we’re gonna spend the whole day in bed watchin’ movies.  I’ll even get ya that strawberry cake ya like so much.”

Hanzo pretends to deliberate while actually enjoying just a few more seconds of warmth before finally releasing Jesse with a very disappointed sigh.  

“Three days and two cakes,” he says, before burrowing into the blankets again.

Jesse chuckles, plants a kiss in the hair peeking out from the blanket mound, and goes to take a shower.  Hanzo dozes as he hears the water run.  He was hoping his mission was going to be the last for the both of them for at least a couple days.  He was hoping to spend more than four hours on the same continent as Jesse.  He was hoping to actually be conscious for those four hours.  At least this mission is supposed to be quick, only a couple days down to Oasis University and back.

The water shuts off and Hanzo opens his eyes just in time to see Jesse walk out in only a towel and his heart breaks just a little bit more because he can’t enjoy any of that.  It takes less than 10 minutes for Jesse to get dressed and packed up.  The last two things he grabs is Peacekeeper from it’s mount on the wall and his hat from it’s hook by the door.

“ _Koibito_ ,” Hanzo mumbles before Jesse can leave.

“Oh hey sweet pea.  Thought you went back to sleep.”

“Mhhh.”  A hand sneaks out from the cocoon and curls in a come-here motion.  Jesse of course walks over.  When he gets close enough Hanzo grabs his gloved hand and pulls it down to press a kiss to the knuckles.  “Be safe and come back soon.”  Another kiss then Hanzo finally lets his hand go where it stays, hovering in the air because Jesse’s mouth is hanging slightly open and his eyes are wide and have hearts in them.

“Uhh, yea.  Promise,” Jesse manages to stammer out once his brain starts working again.  Hanzo hides his surprise with a sleepy smile.  He wasn’t expecting that type of reaction, but it’s a good thing to know and file away for later.

Jesse turns around half dazed and leaves while running a thumb over the knuckles of his glove.

Once the door shuts Hanzo pulls Jesse’s pillow close and falls back asleep with a hopeful smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

5.

 

Hanzo and Jesse sneak back into the watch point with finesse and special brand of silence that can only be achieved when absolutely drunk.  That is to say, none at all.  An unexpected free night sent them rushing to their room to change then hurrying down to town for a date night before anyone could catch them and give them work.  Their luck continued as they were able to get a table at their favorite restaurant and enjoy a wonderful meal overlooking the Mediterranean while drinking a fantastic Spanish wine.  A little too much wine probably as they stumbled out of the restaurant a couple hours later just a little drunk.  Which is of course when they had to pull out their own flasks and head down to the beach to enjoy. 

And that is where their luck ran out.  

With empty flasks and sand in their shoes and prosthetics they decided to head back to the watchpoint.  They only get about five steps before a group of muggers surrounded them.

Hanzo’s too prideful to let a few amatures get the best of him.

Jesse tries not to start fights, but he makes damn sure he finishes them.

Both of them being drunk as hell made sure neither of them stoped to reconsider their decision.

Less than three minutes later the fight was over.  The three muggers lay unconscious in the sand and the two Overwatch agents sported a new set of bruises.  Not wanting to stick around and have to answer uncomfortable questions for the local police they rushed back to the watchpoint.

Their steps echo down the hallways and the fifth time Hanzo trips over his own feet Jesse snorts and mumbles “ninja my ass.”

“Shhhh!” Hanzo fails to whisper and shoves Jesse a little harder than he was expecting, sending him into the wall and down to the ground.  Hanzo’s eyes go wide with worry which just makes Jesse break out in giggles.  He laugh is infectious, even more so than when they’re sober, and soon enough Hanzo is joining in.

“Wait wait wait,” Jesse says once he gets his laughs mostly under control.  “Why are we sneakin’ again?”

“Because we are drunk.”

“Yea well that’s nothin’ new.”

“And we participated in a fight.”

“And won!”

“And Doctor Ziegler would murder us if she found out.”

“Oh…”

“So we must be quite and get back to our room without anyone finding out.”

_“Welcome back, Agents McCree and Shimada,”_ the resident AI suddenly chimes in with a dramatic timing that would have been impossible for Winston to program in.

The two highly trained Overwatch agents definitely do not scream, screech, or squeak in surprise.

“Howdy there Miss Athena,” Jesse says once his heart rate gets back under control.  “What can we help you with?”

“ _I am registering multiple scrapes, contusions, and cuts on you and Agent Shimada as well as elevated blood alcohol content levels.  Do I need to wake Doctor Ziegler and have her meet you in the medical bay?_ ”

“No! Not at all, nope!” Jesse says a little too quickly and loudly.

“ _Very well.  Please do not hesitate to call me if your conditions change_.”

“We will, thank you for your concern,” Hanzo says hastily as he pulls Jesse up.  “Good night Athena.”

At a pace that’s a little more than a brisk walk, they hurry back to their room and slam the door closed behind them once safely inside.  Upon which they break down into laughs again just because they can until they’re breathless and gasping for air.

“Holy shit, what a wild night.”

“Let’s not do it again, we are much too old to be doing this.”  

“Too old to be doin’ a lot of things.  Ain’t stopped us before.”

Hanzo huffs out a laugh and walks over to their couch and flops down on it.  He’s starting to sober up, which means his body’s starting to realize exactly how late it is, but despite this, he doesn’t want the night to end just quite yet.  He sinks farther into the couch and watches Jesse putter around the room, putting shoes away and watering their assortment of plants on the windowsill.  Eventually he notices Hanzo watching him.

“What?” he asks with a small laugh.  Hanzo just waves him over with a crook of his hand.  Jesse rolls his eyes but smiles and walks over.  As soon as he’s close enough, Hanzo grabs his hand and pulls him down with a quick motion so he falls in his lap with a surprised sound.  “Babe I’m gonna squish ya!”

Hanzo wraps his arms around Jesse’s waist so he can’t escape and says, “Then I will die an honorable death.”

Jesse chuckles and presses a kiss to Hanzo’s hairline.  His hand comes up to scratch at the short hairs of Hanzo’s undercut and to run through the long top.  Hanzo practically purrs under the contact and leans into it.

“The mighty Hanzo Shimada, brought down by some simple hair playin’.”  Hanzo chooses to ignore that and instead buries his head into Jesse’s chest.  

Honestly it’s much more than that.  It’s the fact that Jesse truely and unconditionally loves him, that Jesse grounds him with his comforting words and solid mass, that he can count on Jesse for everything, that Jesse trusts him, and that he trusts Jesse with his life.  It’s the fact that Jesse makes him smile and laugh, that Jesse knows how to comfort him when he’s down and how to give him space when he needs it.  It’s the fact that they work so well together, on and off the field, that they understand each other, that they support each other, that they grow together.

It’s the fact that Hanzo never wants to be apart from Jesse.

“ _Kekkon shite kudasai?”_ The words slip out quietly, and easier than Hanzo could have ever imagined.  Maybe it was the last of the alcohol the loosened his tongue but it doesn’t feel like that.

“What was that honey?  Didn’t catch yer mumblin’ there.”

Hanzo opens his eyes and leans back just enough to look directly at Jesse.  His cheeks are still flushed pink from the alcohol but his eyes are bright and soft.

It’s even easier to say it a second time.

“Will you marry me?”

Jesse’s eyes widen and he doesn’t say anything for a couple long seconds.

“God fuckin’ damnit!” is what he finally says.

_What._

Jesse stands up in a huff and stomps over to the closet.  He grabs one of his formal boots and shakes out a small box from it then stomps back over.  Hanzo is still reeling from the outburst and trying to understand why he no longer has a lapful of cowboy that the kiss takes him by surprise.

There’s no technique, just a hand behind his neck and a hard press of lips.  It lasts just a second and by the time Hanzo realises what’s happening and moves to reciprocate, Jesse’s pulling away.  A box is dropped into his hand and Jesse flops down next to him.  Hanzo carefully turns the box over and opens it slowly.  Inside he finds a ring made of dark metal, the sides a brilliant electric blue, the top etched with the same storm clouds of his tattoo.

“Jesse…”

“I had a whole thing planned out fer next week, jus’ so ya know.  Got Reeha an’ Genj an’ Lena to help me, even bribed Winston to make sure we weren’t gonna be busy.  Had a whole night planned that was supposed to end with me givin’ ya that.  They’re all gonna be pissed that the plans got derailed an’ they won’t be able to eavesdrop on the big moment.”

Hanzo can’t stop looking at the ring.  “So does that mean-”

“Yea.” Jesse can’t even pretend to be mad anymore.  A smile grows on his face and he tips over to rest his forehead on Hanzo’s temple.  “Yea I’ll marry ya.  Even though ya stole my line, you asshole.”

Hanzo makes sure the next kiss has some semblance of technique, partially because he loves kissing Jesse and partially because he wants this one to be special.  

First kiss as fiancés.

Jesse doesn’t complain, though he does make Hanzo stop long enough to either safely put the ring down or put it on.  Hanzo chooses the latter.  Then Hanzo chooses to pull Jesse back into his lap and get him as close as possible.  Jesse just smiles and settles in to stay a while.

 

* * *

 

+1.

 

“Hanzo please, just make a choice so we can end this.”

“I wish I could Genji, but you know it is not that simple.  You should have thought of this before you dragged us here.”

“You are killing me, again.  Please just choose a napkin color!”

It’s not that simple and Genji knows it, but that doesn’t stop him from groaning and dropping his head onto the table.  Hanzo rolls his eyes and turns his focus back to the three red napkins in front of him.  The store doesn’t have the exact red of Jesse’s serape and these are the closest they have but it doesn’t make it any easier to choose.

Hanzo doesn’t even want to be here.  After the night he and Jesse got engaged, which was memorable for more than one reason, they were planning on flying to the closeest city and getting it done quickly.  But Ana stopped them and convinced them they should stay and at least have a small ceremony, probably to make up for that fact that none of them got to watch the question get popped, or got a recording to watch later.  The two reluctantly agreed after it was promised that they wouldn’t have to do a thing for the planning, just offer their opinions here and there. 

What a mistake that was.

What started out as designing the second ring and picking their suits, cake and booze, quickly turned into choosing colors and flower arrangements and song lists and even napkin colors right before their eyes.  This was no longer a small, simple ceremony anymore.  But Jesse didn’t voice any complaints so Hanzo went right along with it, and never one to be second best he threw himself into the planning to make sure this was going to be the perfect wedding for Jesse.  

“Bridezillas, both of them,” he heard Hana whisper behind his back once, but he doesn’t care.  For Jesse he would do anything.

“This one,” Hanzo finally says, pointing to the napkin on the left.  The color’s a little to light but in the dim evening sun it should look right.

“Oh my god finally.”  Genji takes the napkin and gives it to the next employee that walks by with a ‘thank you’.  “So that takes care of table settings which means we have to pick up your kimono first thing tomorrow morning, flower arrangements in the afternoon, finalizing the menu after that, then walk throughs of a couple different photo op places to see which will work best.”

“Photo locations?  I thought we were doing everything at the watchpoint,” Hanzo says wearily.

“Are you kidding me?  We can’t have your official photos at the watchpoint, it doesn’t have the lighting or scenery we need to really capture the moment!”

Hanzo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.   _This is for Jesse.  This is for Jesse.  This is for Jesse._  “Okay.  But are we done for today?  I would very much like to see my fiancé.”

“Yes, yes, Mr. Grumpy-pants.  We’re done for the night.  Say goodbye and we can head back to base.”

The brothers put a hold on their selection and thank the staff before getting in the jeep and heading back up the rock.  Thirty minutes later Hanzo finally walks into his and Jesse’s room.  He sheds his jacket and flops down on the bed face first, completely exhausted from the day.  Sometime later, the door opens again and the jingling of spurs fill the room.

“Hey there handsome,” Jesse says.

Hanzo just grunts into the pillow.  Jesse sets some stuff down and takes off his boots before walking over and laying down right on top of Hanzo.  Something that shouldn’t be comfortable but is very much so for Hanzo.

“I feel like I haven’t seen ya in days, sweet pea,” he says into the crook of Hanzo’s neck.

“I had no idea a ceremony like this would involve so much planning.”  

Jesse slides off of Hanzo but keeps and arm and a leg slung over him.  Hanzo turns his head out of the pillows just enough to look at Jesse.  All the stress of the day melts away when Jesse smiles at him and he can’t help but smile back.  

“I wish I could say I knew this was comin’ but all the married folks I know got hitched before I met ‘em.”

“A shame.”

“But hey, we’re makin’ progress an’ in one short month or so we’ll have the perfect weddin’ you deserve.”

Hano blames his exhaustion for allowing the snort of a laugh to slip out, and for failing to cover it up convincingly.

“What’s so funny?”

“It is nothing,” he says too quickly.

“Don’t sound like nothin’.”

Hanzo thins his lips and tries not to give into pout and puppy dog eyes of his fiancé.

“Come on darlin’, talk to me.”

Hanzo sighs and sits up.  It takes him a few more seconds to force the words out and in that time Jesse sits up too and starts rubbing idle patterns into his thigh.

“I know the wedding will be nice.  It’s just- It is not what I would have liked.”

Jesse’s fingers stop.  “What?”

“I was ready to marry you the morning after I asked.  In fact I think I would have prefered something small and relatively quick.  As much as I appreciate all the work our friends are putting into this, it reminds me too much of the production the clan would have orchestrated.”

A hand wraps around Hanzo’s waist and squeezes gently.  “Oh honey, why didn’t ya say anythin’?”

“Because I wanted you to be happy.  You obviously wanted this with the way you have been working so hard and so I thought that would be enough for me.  And it was, it is…”

Jesse blows out a long breath and runs a hand through his hair.  “Well, shit.  What a great start to the rest of our life,” he says, sarcasm obvious.

“What do you mean?”  A little cold ball of dread settles in Hanzo’s stomach.

“I’ve been goin’ a hundred an’ ten percent ‘cuz I thought this was what _you_ wanted.  Ya didn’t say anythin’ when we first started plannin’ an’ I jus’ assumed…  Honestly, I think I would’ve liked somethin’ smaller too.”

A long beat of silence stretches out where both men just stare at each other, incredulous.  

“Well shit, indeed,” Hanzo finally says.

“So what do we do now?  I mean, we can try downsize everythin’, but we might bring down the wrath of the heavens if we start changin’ plans.”

Hanzo flops back down on to the bed and groans.  “I would suggest running away before anyone could stop us but one of the few things I was highly looking forward too was having Genji stand next to me as my best man.”

Jesse lays down next to him.  “Same with me an’ ‘Reeha.”

The exhausted silence covers them again.  Through the cracked window they can faintly hear the sound of the ocean and people busting around the base.  What a mess this is.

“We could always jus’ kidnap them,” Jesse suddenly says.

Hanzo’s head whips around to stare at him.  “ _Nani?_ ”

“Steal one of the Orcas, kidnap Genji and Fareeha, pick a country, an’ find a church.  Sounds easy enough.”

“But- I mean-” Hanzo stammers out.  “I do not even have my kimono yet!”

“But yer pickin’ it up tomorrow mornin’ with Genji right?”

“Yes,” Hanzo says slowly.

“So you two go grab that.  I’ll grab his suit and ‘Reeha’s, convince her that there’s some weddin’ related emergency I need her to fly us out to, you guys meet us an’ we’ll take off ‘fore either of them realise what we’re really doin’.”

Hanzo turns his head back to look at the ceiling and mulls it over.  “It might work.”

“Babe, we’re two highly trained Overwatch agents.”  Jesse props himself up on one elbow and reaches over gently turn Hanzo’s face towards him with a finger.  “If ya really want to do this- if _we_ really want to do this, we can make it work.”

Hanzo reaches up to cup Jesse’s jaw with one hand and run his thumb over his cheekbone.  A small, relieved smile grows on his face and he huffs out a laugh.  “Then what are we waiting for?”

The execution turns out to be even easier than the planning.  Genji’s so excited to see the kimono that he doesn’t notice Hanzo stopping his door from completely closing, and Fareeha doesn’t question whatever emergency Jesse created for one second.  It’s not until they’re safely in the air does the truth come out.

The air is tense to say the least.  

Fareeha has her hands steepled infront of her face, waves of anger radiating off of her.  Genji is sitting completely still, trying to remember every lesson Zenyatta and the Shambali taught him about anger management and forgiveness.  Jesse and Hanzo stand in front of them; Jesse trying to figure out how to talk his way out of this one, Hanzo trying to figure out the safest way to escape the midair Orca.

“Just one more time, for clarification,” Genji says, evenly, almost serenely.  “You ran away from your wedding, to go to your own wedding.”

“And, you decided to kidnap us,” Fareeha interjects, “under false pretenses, because us being your best man and woman was the only thing you two liked, out of all the planning we have been doing for your old wedding.”

“Yup,” Jesse says nervously, popping the ‘p’, “that jus’ about covers it.”  Jesse McCree is a decorated Blackwatch agent, a deadly bounty hunter with a sixty million dollar price tag.  He’s traveled around the world four times over, taken down crime leaders, toppled corrupt dictatorships, survived shootings, crashes, and bombings alike.  And yet he’s never feared for his life more than he does now.

Hanzo is not doing much better.  Former yakuza scion, current yakuza assassin survivor, current renegade Overwatch agent, host of two powerful being from another plane of existence, and murderer of a list too long to read, including one fourth of the current population of the Orca.  And yet he wishes that he was back running for his life instead of here.

Fareeha takes a deep breath, and another, and lays her hands flat on the table.  “First I want to say that I’m still angry at you two for kidnapping us.  Secondly, I’m sorry.  The fact that you guys had to resort to running away means that we weren’t doing anything right and I am sorry.”  She suddenly stands up and wraps Jesse up in a big hug.  She gives Hanzo one too before he can get away before stepping back and smiling.  “So, where we going?”

“Well, call us old romantics, but we were thinkin’ Paris.”

“Oh that’s perfect!  I’ll get us there in an hour and a half.”

Jesse and Fareeha leave for the cockpit chatting away, all forgiven.  Hanzo does not follow them.  Instead, he hesitantly takes a seat next to Genji, who has barely moved this whole time, and tries to find the right words to say.

“I am sorry…  I know how much work you were putting into this and how excited you were but we just could not go through with it.  I hope you will forgive me because I really do want you next to me when I say my vows.”

Genji’s silent for another long second, and then he sighs.  “No, I am sorry.  Fareeha is right, we all forgot that it was supposed to be about you two and we got ahead of ourselves.  You have nothing to apologize for.”  In one quick move he reaches over and hugs Hanzo.  “And of course I will stand next to you.  There is no place I rather be.”

Hanzo doesn’t hesitate this time to return the hug, and to use the motion to discreetly wipe away the wetness in his eyes.

Fareeha calls an old friend from Helix who owns a private airstrip right outside of Paris and a little over an hour later they touch down.  The friend also lets them borrow a car and they start searching for a church.

It doesn’t take them too long to find a priest who’ll do the ceremony on such short notice, and luckily he doesn’t ask too many questions past ‘why here and now?’ (a stammering answer that involved being tourists who just couldn’t wait anymore).  They quickly change in one of the side offices, Fareeha sets up a data pad to record the whole thing, and they finally assemble at the altar.

Hanzo barely hears a thing the priest says.  How could he, when his rapidly beating heart has finally caught up to the fact that they are actually doing this and when Jesse looks absolutely divine in his white and black suit.

“Now if the grooms would like to say their vows?”

Jesse clears his throat and goes first.  “Han, I never told ya this, but yer one of the main reasons I stayed in Gibraltar.  When I first got there it was jus’ to say ‘hello’, get some info I needed, and offer my services in return for a bit ‘til it was time to go again.  But then I met a man who literally had everythin’ in the world goin’ against him, and yet was still soldierin’ on tryin’ to do good.  It was so different from what I was told about ya by _certain parties_ -” he throws a pointed look at Genji who throws his hands up in surrender, “-that I had to stick around an’ learn more.

“I should’ve known I was a goner from right then.  The more I learned an’ got to know ya, the more I couldn’t stay away.  Definitely didn’t help that yer one of the only folks around that has a good taste in movies.  

“The friendship that followed was one of the best things that’s ever happened to me, and- and everythin’ else after that-” Jesse cuts off to keep his voice from cracking and to wipe at his eyes.  “Everythin’ else has been more than I deserve.  So I promise to love ya through thick an’ thin.  Though victory celebrations and midnight nightmares.  I promise to be yer rock when yer hurtin’, yer pillow when we’re too drunk to make it back to our place, yer cornerman when it’s time to put someone in their place, an’ yer protector when yer back’s against the wall.

“Hanzo Shimada I love ya, an’ I ain’t ever gonna stop lovin’ ya.”

Now it’s Hanzo’s turn to swipe at his eyes.  Genji’s hand claps down on his shoulder and Hanzo can’t help but laugh.

“I should be accustomed to you using up all the best words, and yet you still find ways to surprise me.  I do not know what I can say that you have not already, so I will keep it simple.  You are the light of my life, my guiding north star.  You say that you do not deserve this, but I argue that I do not deserve this , which is why I promise to work every day to be the man you deserve, for this marriage to be one that you deserve.  I will be your company on the nights you cannot sleep, your betting partner for when you feel the need for me to show you up again, your fellow movie afficenado, your backup in the field.

“Jesse McCree, I promise to love you to the ends of the earth and until the end of our days.”

Everyone is openly crying now, there’s no hiding it.  Fareeha is handling it the most graciously, Genji the least (doesn’t help that he had to remove his mask and without that he has absolutely no poker face).  Hanzo knows he’s about to smudge his eyeliner but that does nothing to dampen the smile on his face, the brilliance of which is only rivaled by Jesse’s and the fact that he can’t stop fidgeting from excitement.

The priest leads them through the last of the vows, the exchanging of the rings, and when he finally says “You may now kiss the groom” Jesse and Hanzo crash together.  One of Jesse’s arms goes around Hanzo’s waist, pulling him in tight until there’s no space left between them, the other cups Hanzo’s jaw and plays with the soft hair of his undercut.  Hanzo’s arms are thrown behind Jesse’s neck to pull him down as he rises up on his toes to meet him halfway.

Hanzo didn’t expect the kiss to be any different than the thousands they’ve shared before, but it is.  It’s warmer, more electric.  It feels like home, especially when Jesse tilts his head a little more to line their lips up better and deepen it.

But soon enough their smiling too much to continue, and only then do they pull away just enough to catch their breaths.  Their siblings then tackle them with big hugs and it turns into a mess of tears and laughs.

“I hate to break up the party,” Fareeha says once they’ve calmed down by some small margin.  “But you two may want to get started on your honeymoon ASAP because I know at least three people back on base will want to kill you once they’ve seen this video.”

Jesse pales for a second but quickly shakes it off.  “I’d say yer right about that.  So, where do ya wanna go, my handsome husband?”

“I have absolutely no idea, my love.”  He really doesn’t.  Honeymoon planning wasn’t supposed to start until next week.

“Jesse, do you remember that lovely little Blackwatch safehouse in the Netherlands that is actually lovely and little?” Genji interjects.

“Yea?”

“I recommend starting there, at least until you two have burned off all your newlywed energy.”

Hanzo tries to punch his brother but he dances out of the way with a laugh.

“I like that idea.  How does that sound to you honeybee?”

“As long as I’m with you, anywhere sounds perfect.”

Jesse beams and leans down to kiss Hanzo again, the first of many for the rest of their lives.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://cryptidhanzoshimada.tumblr.com/)


End file.
